La confession du phénix
by Oxo29
Summary: A bord du Moby Dick, la journée s'annonçait bonne pour le phénix jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve prit dans un concours de déclarations amoureuses.   Qui va d'ailleurs se terminer de façon inattendue ...


C'était une belle journée à bord du Moby Dick. Les rayons du soleil scintillaient sur la mer et un vent doux faisait avancer le bateau. Tout l'équipage s'activait à diverses occupations sur le pont.

C'est à cette heure là que se leva Marco, ayant passé la nuit sur une de ses cartes géographiques. Il détestait se reposer sans avoir achevé son travail.

Il s'étira un moment devant la porte de sa cabine avant de prendre la direction des cuisines. Il mourrait littéralement de faim et espérait que Thatch lui avait laissé quelque chose de côté, connaissant tous les morfales qui vivaient sur ce bateau.

En arrivant dans la grande salle commune, il vit a sa place qu'on lui avait laissé du pain à la confiture et un grand verre de jus d'orange ce qui fit sourire le visage habituellement impassible du commandant de la première flotte de Shirohige.

Oui, ça allait être une bonne journée.

Il sortit sur le pont de bonne humeur, quand il entendit soudain :

- Je t'ai toujours aimé !

« Hein ? »

Une déclaration d'amour ? Sur le pont, en plein jour et …. en criant ?

Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire ….

Celui qui viennait de crier n'était nul autre que ….

« Ace ! »

Il essaya de le repérer et le vit à tribord, face à la mer contre le bastingage. Mais il n'était seul ….

- Moi aussi ! Cria une infirmière à côté de lui dans la même position.

Dans le cercle qui s'était formé autour d'eux se trouvaient la plupart des commandants présents sur le navire qui riaient aux éclat de la scène qui se passait devant eux, ainsi que des infirmières hystériques attendant leur tour.

Marco repéra Thatch qui avait le sourire aux lèvres un peu à l'écart, appuyé contre le bateau.

- Que font ces deux là ? Demanda le phénix totalement perdu mais qui ne laissait paraître qu'un visage impassible.

- Ah ! Rit Thatch, ils font le concours de la plus belle confession, et je t'avoue que celle-ci était vraiment pas mal …. !

- La plus belle …. confession ?

Il reporta son regard vers ses nakama. Ace l'aperçu et se dirigea vers lui.

- Eh Marco !

- Grillé ! Lui glissa Thatch le sourire au lèvres tandis que Marco poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le bras droit du capitaine.

Ace s'arrêta juste devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

C'était un sourire très spécial qu'il faisait toujours en voyant le phénix, depuis le premier jour.

Parce le commandant de la première flotte était le premier à lui avoir donné une chance.

Parce qu'il était l'homme qu'il aimait en secret. Mais ça, personne ne le savait ….

Sauf celui qui les regardait tous les deux en souriant.

« Franchement, Marco à beau être l'un des hommes les plus intelligents que je connaisse, question sentiment c'est pas ça du tout …. » pensait Thatch « Ce qu'il leur faudrait c'est un petit coup de pouce …. »

- Il faut faire une confession de rêve à chacune des infirmière tour à tour ! Disait Ace les yeux brillants, regarde elles font la queue …..

Marco plissa les yeux. Il trouvait cet amusement totalement stupide pour deux raisons.

La première c'est qu'on ne plaisante pas avec les sentiments des gens.

La seconde c'est qu'il n'aimait pas voir le commandant de la seconde flotte enchaîner ainsi ces déclarations. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Il faudrait que t'essaye ce jeu, continua ce dernier, c'est vraiment marrant !

A cette phrase tout le monde éclata de rire, rien que d'imaginer l'emplumé lancer passionnément une tirade amoureuse.

Ace retourna au milieu du cercle, tandis que Marco se rapprochait voir comment il se débrouillait.

Il positionna l'infirmière suivante tandis qu'elle attendait impatiemment sa déclaration.

Même si elles savaient que c'était de fausses confessions, elles étaient contentes d'avoir un peu de temps avec le jeune commandant qui d'habitude ne leur accordait pas plus d'attention que ça.

La plupart des infirmières faisaient le double de son âge, cependant tout le bateau sauf le jeune homme s'étaient rendu compte qu'il ne les laissaient pas indifférentes.

- Qui c'est ? Fit Ace comme un gamin en posant ses mains sur les yeux de la femme.

- Eh ? Fit l'infirmière, mais c'est toi, Ace.

« Quel gamin » pensa Marco « comme si un truc pareil pouvait marcher avec une femme mûre …. »

- Tu te trompes, fit Ace en enlevant ses mains et se mettant devant elle.

- Ah bon ?

- Je suis celui qui va bientôt être ton petit-ami ….termina t-il en gardant ses yeux bruns dans ceux de l'infirmière.

Celle-ci rougit jusqu'à la racine de cheveux alors que tout le monde applaudissait pour cette magnifique performance.

Sans savoir pourquoi, cela énerva Marco. Lui, il ne se serait pas fait avoir avec un truc si stupide.

En plus, on sentait que ses confessions n'étaient pas réelles. Elles manquait cruellement d'un accent de vérité.

- Tellement bruyant, fit-il en soupirant avec de se retourner pour partir.

Malheureusement pour lui, Ace l'entendit. Un sourire sadique apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Ah ? Je crois bien que Marco veut essayer !

Ce dernier se figea.

- Oui, vas-y Marco, montre nous ! L'encouragea Vista.

- Je suis sur que tu va nous épater ! ajouta Curiel.

Le phénix sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Ahahah, tu n'as plus le choix, fit Thatch en le poussant dans le centre du cercle.

Les infirmières se bousculaient à présent.

Avoir une confession du jeune et séduisant commandant de la deuxième flotte, c'était déjà très excitant, mais avoir une confession du mystérieux et impassible commandant de la première flotte, c'était impensable. Un moment exclusif que chacune voulait s'approprier.

Elle se regroupèrent toutes autour de Marco.

- Avec moi ! Avec moi !

- Non moi plutôt !

- Poussez-vous c'était mon tour !

- Toi tu es déjà passée ! Laisse moi la place !

Le pont c'était transformé en place d'hystérie.

Les hommes de l'équipage s'étaient reculés pour ne rien manquer de la scène ou Marco tentait de calmer le jeu, en vain.

Ace fronçait les sourcils, énervé de voir que son phénix avait autant de succès.

Finalement Thatch intervint et déclara qu'il fallait organiser un tirage au sort.

Le blond leva ses yeux au ciel. Un tirage au sort, il manquait plus que ça ….

Le commandant de la quatrième division disparu un moment en cuisine avant de revenir avec un saladier, du papier et des crayons.

- Bien. Approchez, je vais noter vos noms, et ensuite Marco piochera ….

- Hai ! Firent en cœur toutes les infirmières.

Elles se mirent toutes sagement en rang, chacune priant de toute ses forces pour que son nom soit tiré au sort.

« Recevoir une déclaration de Marco …. mon rêve …. » pensèrent-elle toutes en cœur.

« Putain, et dire que ça devait être une bonne journée » pensa Marco, blasé.

- Ahah, ris Joz avant de lui taper dans le dos puis de montrer la ligne d'infirmières, tu ne peux pas leur refuser ça, tu vois bien qu'elles trépignent d'avance.

- C'est vrai, fit Curiel jaloux, j'aimerais bien la même chose avec moi !

Il se racla la gorge avant de lancer :

- Eh les filles ! Qui voudrait ma déclaration ? Et je peux même lui promettre plus, si ça intéresse !

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps les réponses des femmes en talons aiguilles :

- Vas mourir Curiel !

- Je préférerai être vendue en esclave aux Dragons Célestes !

- C'est ça: plutôt crever !

Le commandant de la dixième s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol, vaincu.

Haruta s'accroupit à côté de lui dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Même lui, avec sa petite bouille mignonne avait plus de succès auprès des femmes.

Marco soupira, voyant que Thatch arrivait au bout et que le saladier était maintenant bien rempli.

Il mit le dernier papier avec un petit sourire qui lui arracha un frisson dans le dos. Il connaissait le commandant de la quatrième flotte depuis presque toujours, et savait que ce sourire n'annonçait rien de bon ….

- C'est l'heure mesdames !

Le barbu mélangea un peu les morceaux avant de tendre l'urne provisoire à Marco.

Celui-ci attrapa lentement un nom qui se trouvait sur le dessus. Tout le monde -en particulier les femmes de l'équipage- avait le regard fixé sur le petit bout de papier que Marco déplia lentement.

Il lut le nom qui avait marqué dessus.

- Qu'est ce que ….

- Qui ? C'est qui ? Demandaient ses nakama avec impatience.

- Ace.

Grand silence dans l'assemblée.

Le concerné tourna la tête vers le phénix. Il s'était éloigné car l'ambiance qui régnait sur le pont quelques minutes avant l'énervait au plus haut point. Et de savoir que Marco allait faire une déclaration d'amour à une de ces pimbêches, il ne voulait pas voir ça.

Mais là, c'était pour lui. C'était l'heureux élu.

Son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement. Comment ?

Des sifflements le sortirent de sa rêverie. La plupart des infirmières étaient parties agresser Thatch pour qu'il leur donne des explications.

Marco soupira une nouvelle fois en comprenant à présent le petit sourire qu'avait eu son ami.

Au moins il n'aurait pas à faire semblant pour sa déclaration.

« Hein ? » se dit au moment ou cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit « C'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu de l'affection pour Ace, mais comme pour un petit frère, pas vraiment pour un autre genre de ….. »

Regardant le garçon au feu juste à ce moment là, il remarqua ses yeux écarquillés et le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

L'air innocent qu'il arborait à ce moment ne l'en rendait que plus désirable.

Très bien, il la ferait cette déclaration.

- Bon t'arrives ? Fit Marco d'un ton nonchalant, surprenant tout le monde.

Cela calma l'ardeur ambiante et les infirmières déçues avaient au moins la consolation de voir un bel homme faire une déclaration à un beau jeune homme.

Le cercle se reforma rapidement.

Ace s'avança lentement pour finalement se mettre face à Marco.

Tout les spectateurs attendaient avec impatience la suite des événements.

- Tourne-toi, dit le bras droit de Shirohige.

- Pourquoi est-ce que …. dit-il en s'exécutant mais il ne put terminer sa phrase: deux puissants bras avaient enserré son corps.

Le temps semblait s'être figé à bord du Moby Dick. Le commandant de la première flotte serrait de toutes ses forces le second. Celui-ci n'osait même plus respirer, de peur de casser l'instant magique. Ils restèrent une longue minute comme ça sans que personne ne réagisse autour. Marco avait réussi en quelque secondes à créer une ambiance tellement tendue, que personne dans l'assemblée n'osait même bouger.

- Gomene ….(=je suis désolé), lança faiblement le phénix mais de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende, au bout d'un moment.

Ace ne réagit pas tout de suite. Son cœur s'était mit à battre à cent à l'heure.

Une des scènes dont il avait toujours rêvé était en train de se produire.

Et pourquoi demandait-il son pardon ? A cause de cette situation ?

- P …. pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Demande le jeune homme d'une voix qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

L'étreinte de son nakama se resserra autour de ses épaules. Il sentait le souffle chaud et viril de l'aîné sur son oreille.

Pouvait-il percevoir son cœur qui s'affolait ?

- Parce que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup …. répondit doucement Marco.

Ace cru que ses jambes allaient lâcher tandis qu'un soupir général se fit entendre dans l'assistance.

La plupart des femmes étaient sous le charme total.

- Que se passe t-il ici ? Demanda une voix grave qui venait du fond du bateau.

Shirohige fit son apparition et alla s'asseoir sur son habituel fauteuil.

- Taishô (=capitaine) ! Fit l'infirmière en chef qui fut la première à réagir, vous n'étiez pas sensé vous lever avant une heure !

- J'en avait assez d'être allongé a rien faire : je préférait voir ce que faisait mes fils qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

A ce moment là, Ace remarqua qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Marco.

- Lâche-moi, Baka ! Fit-il en se soustrayant de son étreinte, la magie du moment étant rompue.

- Vous avez vu, rajouta Curiel qui en manquait jamais une, il est tout rouge !

- Oui pour sûr, ta déclaration lui as fait de l'effet, Marco, termina Izou en riant.

- Oh, allez vous faire foutre ! Se vexa Ace d'avoir été vu ainsi avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur du bateau.

Le phénix le regarda marcher d'un pas furibond avant de disparaître de sa vue.

- Eh bien, fit Thatch que le ton de l'amusement, je crois que Marco remporte la victoire haut la main !

Des cris d'approbations fusèrent mais celui-ci n'écoutait plus du tout. Son attention était concentrée sur la porte que venait de franchir le jeune homme et sur son cœur qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter de battre violemment.

Il décida finalement de se lancer à la poursuite du plus jeune.

Thatch regarda Shirohige et sourit d'un air entendu.

Ace s'était réfugié dans le dortoir le la seconde flotte, dans l'espoir de calmer ses émotions, chose qui semblait peine perdue.

La scène ou Marco le prenait dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était de savoir que ce n'était pas …. réel.

Il jouait la comédie. Pas lui.

- Merde ! Fit-il en tapant dans le mur.

Il se sentait tellement faible ….

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup, révélant le phénix qui le regardait d'un air soucieux. Ce dernier se rapprocha lentement jusqu'à s'arrêter juste devant le garçon.

- Qu'est-ce tu m'veux ? Demanda Ace avec hargne.

- Écoute Ace, je suis désolé si …. fit Marco en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

- Ne me touche pas ! Cria celui-ci en repoussant la main de l'aîné en refusant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Marco ramena sa main vers lui avec un air blessé.

- Tu sais je voulais juste te dire que ….

- Quoi ! Que tu m'a humilié devant tout le monde pour t'amuser c'est ça !

- Que j'étais sincère.

Ace se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

- H …. hein ?

Le phénix soupira avant de s'expliquer.

- Évidemment, pourquoi crois-tu que ma déclaration à eu autant de succès ….

Il détourna le regard, gêné.

- …. c'est parce que c'était une vraie confession.

Oui, il avait bien entendu.

Un large sourire commença à naître sur les lèvres d'Ace.

- En vrai ?

- Pourquoi je mentirai sur un truc aussi embarrassant ? _

Sans prévenir Ace bondit sur ses pieds, et serra le phénix contre lui.

- Vrai de vrai ?

Marco sourit devant cette incrédulité non feinte avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Le commandant de la première flotte saisit doucement le visage du second et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, presque un frôlement.

Ce n'était pas assez pour le plus jeune qui saisit avidement celles de son aîné, les dévorant avec gourmandise.

Ils durent s'arrêter au bout d'un moment pour reprendre leurs souffles.

- Redis …. souffla Ace en saccade, redis le …. moi ….

- Quoi donc ? S'amusa Marco une lueur enfantine dans les yeux.

- Que tu ….m 'aime ….

Un sourire pervers plaqué sur son visage, le phénix souleva soudainement le plus jeune par les fesses.

- Pour ça, tu vas devoir me forcer ….

Avant de recommencer leur baiser langoureux là ou ils l'avaient laissés.

« Finalement, on peu dire c'est une bonne journée » pensa Marco en souriant sur les lèvres de son futur amant.

Pendant ce temps, sur le pont tout l'équipage était en train de commenter les différentes performances de la journée. L'idée de faire un classement de la meilleure à la moins bonne fut lancée par Thatch.

Tous ne voyait qu'un moyen de plus de s'amuser.

Lui, pouvait ainsi veiller à ce que personne -surtout pas les gars de la deuxième- n'aient l'idée d'intervenir dans les affaires des deux commandants absents.

C'est avec son sourire effrayant sur les lèvres qu'il jeta tous les papiers qui avaient servis au tirage au sort dans la mer, révélant en tombant le nom « Ace » écrit sur chacun d'eux.

FIN


End file.
